


Don't ever change

by pinklaces34



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel genderswap, Dean is in the closet, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Random - Freeform, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklaces34/pseuds/pinklaces34
Summary: A fluffy destiel ficlet





	

“Hey, don't look now Sammy but the hot brunette in the corner is totally checking me out”

Sam glances up momentarily from his laptop, mumbles something to the affirmative and goes back to typing. 

“Act casual, she’s coming over. Wow she’s gorgeous, look at those eyes man, you don’t see eyes that blue every day.” 

Sam smirks at that and Dean shifts uncomfortably, remembering another set of blue eyes before turning his most charming grin on the dark haired beauty who has now reached their table. 

“Hey honey, see something you like?” he winks at the woman. 

“Hello Dean” the woman says and then smiles at the hunter, seemingly in hopes of a glimmer of recognition from the older Winchester. 

Dean grimaces and attempts to pretend that he recognises the woman, it isn’t the first time he has slept with someone and then had no clue who they were when he saw them again. 

“Hey… you, how ya been?” Dean hopes he is coming off as confident. Looking at the woman more closely, he thinks to himself that he definitely knows her, but he can’t quite place who she is. 

The woman frowns then and tilts her head to one side, which causes Dean to be hit by a sudden wave of understanding. 

“Cas?!” the hunter looks bewildered “What the hell man!” 

Castiel smiles like he has achieved something but then the frown falls back on his face when he notices that Dean is angry. 

“Who the hell did this to you Cas? Was it a witch? Don’t worry, we’ll get this straightened out.” Dean grabs hold of Cas to drag him or should he say her now? From the bar and barks at Sammy to grab his coat. 

Cas stops Dean before they have chance to leave and Sam stands uncomfortably behind them. 

“Dean, nobody did this to me. I found a new vessel.” Cas says in a voice that is too high and soft and makes the hunter cringe. “I thought this would make you happy.” 

Dean just looks confused now and stares into the eyes of the angel who is looking increasingly forlorn. 

“What … Cas I don’t understand … why?” 

Dean is caught between anger and sorrow, he feels like he has lost his best friend all over again. 

Castiel looks hurt and confused, and Dean would give anything to not have been the cause of it. 

“Uhm …. I’m sorry Dean … I think I have made a mistake.” 

Castiel’s blue eyes mist over 

“It’s just I was talking to Sam and he thought you might be holding back and you always say it’s strictly chicks for you and so I thought” 

The angel’s sentence trails off and his eyes drop to look at the ground. Dean begins to speak but Castiel is gone. 

The Winchester brothers look at each other as if to say “what the hell” and Sam shrugs and pats his brother on the back, they both head out of the bar, neither in the mood to continue the night they had planned. 

Later that night, Dean sits in the library, nursing a glass of whiskey and thinking about the day’s events. The hunter has known for a long time that he is in love with his best friend. He knows that Castiel loves him back just the same. He sits there and wonders why the hell he has been holding back all these years. He thinks about all the times his dad made snide remarks when he saw two men holding hands or kissing. He thinks about the boy that he kissed in high school and when his dad found out he didn’t speak to him for a month. He thinks that his dad is dead now and that he is a grown ass man and he shouldn’t let shit like that stop him from loving who he wants to love. Most of all, he thinks about Castiel. 

Cas appears in the library much later, when Sam is asleep in his room and Dean has given into the effects of the whisky and emotions and is sat with his head on the table. 

The angel puts his hand on the hunters shoulder and Dean lifts his head to look into the familiar blue eyes of his best friend, Castiel seems to be searching the hunter’s eyes for answers. The dark haired man takes a small step back as Dean stands, swaying slightly from the effects of the whiskey. The hunter grabs the angels hand and pulls him close so that their faces are almost touching. 

“I’ve told you before Cas. Don’t ever change.” 

And with that Dean finally pulls his angel in for their first kiss.


End file.
